


it's a mighty long road

by oh_la_fraise



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/pseuds/oh_la_fraise
Summary: David’s breathing slows, but he keeps his eyes shut.  “I just—I feel like I kind of strong armed you into proposing.  You wanted to turn around during the hike, and then you didn’t want to do the picnic, and I know I was being a brat today and I’m kind of an asshole all the time and I’m not the easiest person to love—”





	it's a mighty long road

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of studying for my accounting exam like the responsible adult I allegedly am, I challenged myself to another quick write. I just have a lot of feels about the first thing David saying after Patrick proposes being "are you sure?" But I just literally ate a spoonful of Nutella, and somehow that was less sugary than this.
> 
> Title is from Paradise by George Ezra.

It’s late in the night, and Patrick is tucked in bed with David pressed against his back, his rings glinting in the moonlight.Patrick, between his adrenaline crash and the last buzz of the champagne, is already fighting sleep.He doesn’t want to fall asleep, though; he keeps playing with David’s rings, and he can feel David’s smile on his neck. 

It’s silent for a minute, and Patrick really is going to fall asleep, wants be damned, when David whispers, so quiet Patrick can barely hear him, “you’re sure?”

Suddenly, Patrick is wide awake again.

He turns over to face David, bringing his hand up to cup his cheek.David in bed is a lot softer than during the day, stripped of his high fashion and gallons of hair products.Patrick can see the laugh lines and under eye circles that are normally covered with concealer.He loses his breath for a second, thinking _I get this for the rest of my life._

“David, that’s the third time you’ve asked me that.I’m starting to wonder if _you’re_ sure?"He says it a way that makes it clear he’s teasing, but there’s a little miserable thrum deep in his heart at even suggesting David doesn’t want to get married.

“Of course I’m sure,” David rushes out, barely letting Patrick finish.“I want to marry you more than anything.I just—“

“You just?” Patrick prods.

“I just—”David closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.Patrick can see his chest rising and falling a little too quickly, so Patrick strokes his thumb along David’s hairline.David’s breathing slows, but he keeps his eyes shut.“I just—I feel like I kind of _strong armed_ you into proposing.You wanted to turn around during the hike, and then you didn’t want to do the picnic, and I know I was being a brat today and I’m kind of an asshole all the time and I’m not the easiest person to love—”

“Whoa, whoa, hey,” Patrick says, cutting him off.“I was hesitating about doing the picnic because I had a very specific vision about how the day was going to go, and injuring myself and you having to carry me wasn’t part of that.I just wanted it to be perfect, because we’re going to be telling everyone about today for a long, long time.”

David's eyes meet his, and he doesn’t look like he completely believes Patrick.Patrick is maybe a little frustrated, because it seems like there was always going to be a part of David that doubted Patrick’s love, but he’s less annoyed at David himself.Instead, Patrick wants to go and find everyone who ever hurt this beautiful, loving man and, like, ruin their lives, John Wick style or something.Patrick knows he’s not the most intimidating of people, but he could learn to be, for David.

“But you wanted to quit the hike before that,” David says quietly.“Because I was being difficult.”

“Okay, I was annoyed with you then, not gonna lie.Part of that was my fault—I should have thought twice about springing a hike on you of all people.But I was thinking that I’d try to get us theater tickets or something and do it then, not that I didn’t want to marry you.”

Patrick takes the hand not stroking David’s temple and tangles it with it David’s hand.He absent-mindedly starts running his fingers over David's rings, and both of them relax.David had kept them on for their post-hike shower, and had insisted on wearing them to bed. Patrick had teased him about them turning his fingers green, but he knew he hadn’t been able to hide the pleased grin on his face.“David, you are kind of an asshole.”David lets out an acerbic _okay,_ but Patrick keeps going, “That’s one of the reasons I love you—you’re the most hilarious and meticulous person I know.But you, David Rose, are _not_ hard to love.You’re empathetic, and generous, and would do anything for the people you care about.And I thank God every day that I get to be one of those people.”

David closes his eyes again and breathes deep; this time, though, it’s because he’s trying not to cry, Patrick thinks.Patrick gets a perverse pleasure of making David cry from happiness; he hates that David never had someone before to do this for him, but Patrick is so, _so_ glad he gets to be the one to give David all of those mushy rom-com speeches.

David opens his eyes again, and yep, he’s crying, but he’s also smiling a little.Patrick pulls away long enough to press himself even closer to David.He can feel the heat radiating from David’s body, and Patrick has never felt so happy and safe.“I’m glad too.That you’re one of those people.Or that I get to be one of your people.”He grimaces.“I’m really tired, so I kind of lost track of the metaphor.But I love you.”

“I love you too,” Patrick says.“I can’t wait to marry you.”David sniffles again, but Patrick is already dozing off.He’ll say it again to David tomorrow, and every day after if he needs to.

That’s probably easier than becoming a hitman, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at ohlafraise; come talk to me about these two dumbasses.


End file.
